Said and Done
by garamonder
Summary: Peter pays Pepper and Morgan a visit for the first time since the funeral. Set just before Spider-Man: Far From Home.


"_Of course, Peter," _she'd said over the phone, _"we'd love to see you."_

Peter had to give her the benefit of the doubt and hope she meant it. He couldn't blame her if she didn't. He hadn't seen Ms. Potts since the funeral. Even then they had spoken only briefly, Peter almost afraid to look at Morgan as he mumbled his condolences, shoving down his own misery and forcing himself to smile at the four-year-old. Her big eyes stared back, unsure of this stranger who'd shown up to her father's memorial. He must have appeared an adult to her.

Ms. Potts seemed to know Peter better than he would have expected, having never actually interacted with her before that day. But she'd also had a five-year head start on getting to know him. Peter kind of wondered at that until Ms. Potts told him that Tony had often talked about Peter to her.

For some reason it surprised him. Maybe because he'd spent more time dead than as Mr. Stark's 'intern' and Tony was not such a stranger to tragedy that Peter would've assumed he'd take up the lion's share of Mr. Stark's grief.

Then again, he'd recognized the look on Tony's face when Peter began to stagger toward him on Titan. It was the same instant, deep dread Peter was sure he'd worn himself at the sight of police lights flashing red and blue one night, and the horrified crowd gathered near a car he recognized as Uncle Ben's.

Peter was used to being the one standing graveside. He felt robbed, of course. But it was nothing next to losing a husband and father.

Peter hadn't explained his reason for visiting Ms. Potts and Morgan. Holding his cell and nervously fiddling with some machinery on his desk, he'd called with the intention of explaining everything then, but once he began to try he remembered who he was talking to and got glue in his throat. He only got so far as saying there was something he thought Mr. Stark would want Morgan to have.

Truthfully, he'd stopped himself clarifying because he'd been afraid Ms. Potts would refuse. Everyone dealt with their grief differently. What might seem a ghastly reminder to a widow would mean something entirely different to a four-year-old.

So here he was again, at the house in the woods. May had to work so Peter took a bus, forgetting to wear his earbuds while gazing at the city turning into trees, and easily covered the remaining distance. Happy could probably have driven him but Peter didn't really want to explain this to anyone else, no matter how sympathetic the ear.

He looked around. This place must have felt like an escape after the Snap. A born-and-bred city kid, Peter never lost a kind of marvel at unfenced green spaces. Gravel crunched under his sneakers. He'd always liked the sound of gravel.

Peter kind of had trouble picturing the flashy billionaire abandoning the penthouse view for a forest. But anyone who'd known Tony longer might have said the same if asked to envision him with a wife and daughter after all the supermodels who'd cycled through his life in an endless parade back out the door.

Ms. Potts walked out on the porch to meet him, dressed in a casual sweater and long pants. She looked around for the car that had brought him and Peter realized he hadn't said how he was getting there.

"I took the bus," he said lamely.

"Oh," she said in surprise, "you didn't need to do that. We could've come to the city."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind," Peter told her.

Mindlessly he'd stopped at the foot of the porch. Ms. Potts came forward and hugged him warmly. "How are you?" she asked.

"Okay," he said, adjusting the strap of his backpack slung over one shoulder. "Um—you?"

"Okay," she repeated, with a small smile and a shrug. "Sad. Making Morgan a lot of cheeseburgers."

Despite himself Peter gave her a faint grin. He'd had occasion to witness Tony's fondness for them.

"Happy says you're going on a school trip soon," said Ms. Potts, turning to invite him inside. "To Europe. Wow."

"I don't think it's going to be that fancy," Peter said. He'd looked up the hostels on the itinerary, and after seeing the foreboding Yelp reviews had updated his booster shots accordingly.

"Oh, but it's _Europe," _Ms. Potts said fondly.

"Have you been?"

"Uh huh. I dragged Tony to the Louvre and he complained the whole time. I told him he needed to appreciate art outside of heavy metal album covers."

Peter grinned again. He suspected she was trying to lighten the mood. "We're supposed to see Paris."

"You'll have to find a cute girl to give a rose," she teased.

He was hoping to do better than a rose. Besides, the cute girl preferred black dahlias.

Dishes sat in a drying rack. Though of fine quality, everything in the house exuded homey comfort. It was a funny mix of old-fashioned furnishings with evidence of high-tech gadgetry spotting bookshelves and side tables. If Peter ever retired, maybe he'd like a place like this. Provided it had good wifi. And a lab. And pizza within deliverable distance.

As though she'd read his mind, Ms. Potts said, "Pizza's in the oven. We're a little out of the delivery range. You like the works, right?"

Another one of the tiny things Mr. Stark must have remembered and told her. Peter Parker had liked pizza. He always got the works.

(Actually, what Tony had said to Pepper was: "I once watched Parker demolish a giant pizza in one sitting. Before wolfing down a bouquet of churros for dessert. It was like watching an anaconda devour a goat.")

Touched, Peter said: "Yeah, but you didn't have to go to any trouble, Ms. Potts—"

"Pepper, please," she corrected him. "And it's no trouble. Eat first?"

"Sure. Thanks." Maybe it was better for Morgan to get her bearings around him anyway, before he started asking her odd questions.

The table was set already. When was the last time she'd set the table for three? Yikes, don't think about that. Peter was a little nervy being the only guest now, no strangers to act as a buffer between him and Mr. Stark's widow. He leaned his backpack carefully against a recliner.

"Morgan!" Pepper called down a hall. "Pizza!"

Moments later a bright-eyed girl emerged from the hall, carrying an action figure with her. "Morgan, this is Peter," her mom told her, brushing aside a strand of fine dark hair from the girl's forehead. "You met him a few months ago."

She remembered. "You're a friend of my dad's," she declared with certainty.

Peter nodded. "That's right."

He was glad she remembered, because it boded well for what he'd ask her soon.

Dinner ended up being a lot less awkward than he'd feared. Pepper had a knack for guiding the conversation without forcing small talk, and before he knew it Peter was chatting away almost comfortably. Morgan divided her attention between the guest, her pizza and her action figure, which she rearranged in different poses throughout the meal. Tony Stark was, conversationally speaking, the elephant in the room, and they skirted mention of him in their discussion with the delicacy of probing around a flesh wound.

Peter helped Pepper clear the dishes, wiping them off with a flowery towel. Once the drying rack was full again, Pepper sat on the couch with an arm around Morgan and watched Peter dig restlessly through his backpack.

Finally he withdrew a funny-looking contraption that comprised of a set of glasses, on which perched a recording device wired to a hard drive. The glasses were tiny, designed for a child. The device was a somewhat hodge-podge Frankenstein of tech cobbled from Mr. Stark's files with some additions of Peter's own.

"So, um," he started, suddenly nervous again, "I borrowed from some of Mr. Stark's B.A.R.F. software. You know he's got it so it doesn't need an implanted chip anymore? It works on a proximity basis now. So when someone wears the glasses, it'll, like, recognize the user and act as a kind of Bluetooth for their brain."

Pepper nodded, following along. Half-sunk into the cushy pillows, Morgan was gazing at the pink, child-sized glasses, which Peter had bought cheap in Flushing.

Peter turned the small headset around in his hands. "I thought Morgan could use it."

Surprised, Pepper said: _"Morgan? _Why?" At the mention of her name, the little girl peered at Peter curiously.

"Have you heard of childhood amnesia?" Peter asked Ms. Potts. "You know how you just...forget stuff from when you were really little? Maybe there's flashes here and there, but it's hard to hold on to much."

As if prompted, Pepper's eyes flicked to the side in an unconscious effort to recall early memories. She nodded again thoughtfully.

Peter went on, relaxing a little: "As we get older it's hard to retain memories from early childhood. Some stuff will stick out but the little things, the day-to-day stuff, gets lost. There's a lot of debate about how it happens, whether it's"—animatedly, he started waving a hand around— "developing cognitive behavior or because the GABA neurotransmitter acts as a gatekeeper for early memory retrieval—" He stopped as Pepper's eyes began to glaze over and started over with an apologetic grin. "Sorry. Anyway, it happens."

He held up the gadgetry. "Morgan's actually at a really good age for memory retrieval. She's old enough to form autobiographical memories and young enough that they haven't been rewritten yet. Even better, she's able to process memory without emotion acting like, I don't know, rose-colored glasses. It's kind of hard to separate long-term memory from emotion, and that can almost change, um, your whole recollection of something."

"Okay," said Pepper, who was probably used to Tony babbling at her about this. "Tony mentioned some of these things during the early stages of B.A.R.F."

Morgan giggled at the word 'barf.'

Smiling at her, Pepper added: "He said even though the system hijacks the brain, what it pulls back out might not actually be what happened—it's just our impressions. Even the holograms in his demonstration at MIT had to be padded out retroactively by computer modeling. I'm pretty sure he tried to make his younger self a little taller in the demo."

Peter stifled a grin. "Well, maybe I would too."

Pepper's eyes fell on the glasses. "What do you want Morgan to remember?" she said quietly. Maybe she knew the answer already.

"Her dad," said Peter.

Faltering before the sudden silence, Peter fumbled for the hard drive and kept talking. "I uh, I've got this hooked up to a drive. Instead of projecting a hologram, the memories she consciously processes will be recorded on this. So you can, um—play it back. Like a movie, I guess."

Pepper stared at him with an expression he couldn't decipher. Morgan abandoned her action figure to gaze up at her mother, alert to the change in demeanor.

Would Pepper tell him no? _Thanks, but I don't really know if that's the healthy way for a child to process her father's death. It's the thought that counts. We appreciate you visiting, and please have a wonderful time in Europe._

A little desperately, Peter said: "It's hard to know now what memories Morgan's going to hang on to. Pictures and YouTube clips are good but they aren't really a substitute."

He was speaking from experience, of course, but he didn't mention that.

"I thought maybe she could try it out. And if it works OK, you can spend a few weeks adding memories to the drive. The code is kind of complicated so I'll have to convert the files myself."

When he looked up he saw Pepper blinking quickly. There was a long moment.

She turned to the little girl. "What do you say, Morgan? Wanna make a photo album of Daddy?"

"OK," Morgan replied, still a little uncertain but it seemed to be the answer expected of her.

Peter blew his breath out. "OK," he repeated, relieved. "Here, um—why don't you try these on?"

He passed the glasses to Pepper, who, gingerly considering the delicate tech barnacled to the frames, perched them on Morgan's nose. Perhaps knowing it drew from Tony's tech, and wasn't totally derived from a high-schooler's notebook scribbling, gave her confidence. "Stylish," she told her daughter. Morgan preened.

Meanwhile Peter withdrew a laptop from his bag and opened it, setting it aside on the coffee table and attaching a cord to the hard drive wired to the pink spectacles. He'd already pulled up the software he'd use for conversion. He rubbed his hands together, suddenly energized as he always was when beginning a lab experiment. "Let's give it a test. So um, Morgan, what's your favorite animal?"

"A hippogriff," she said promptly.

Pepper mouthed silently, "Don't tell her."

"Oh—good choice. OK, can you picture a hippogriff? The last time you, um, saw one? You can close your eyes if it helps."

Obediently Morgan squeezed her eyes shut. "Concentrate and think about all the different parts of the animal," said Peter, scooting his laptop closer. "Like, what color is it? How big is it? You can answer by thinking about it."

Morgan thought for a few moments. "OK," she announced when presumably a hippogriff filled her vision.

Peter watched his screen as live data collected on the drive and took shape. It did not process like a movie file so much as a rendered model writ in code. She evidently had a very good recollection of what she thought hippogriffs looked like. When the stream tapered off he said: "Okay, pause your brain." Morgan giggled.

Pepper watched Peter as he tapped away at his computer. "I honestly think Tony lost the ability to type," she informed him. "It'd been so long since he actually needed a keyboard."

Peter snorted. Tony must have thought it very confining, typing out one line when his brain was leaping ten lines ahead already.

"Let's take a took," he said once he'd converted the file. "They take a while to render totally so it's low res for now."

He took a miniature hologram projector Tony had once tossed him and hooked it to the laptop, which now resembled a nerve cluster with so many cords branching out. Then he pressed a series of buttons and a second later the slightly shimmering image of a hippogriff spun slowly above the device. Morgan had surpassed expectations: not only was the image of the creature clear (and a near-perfect replica of the one from Harry Potter) but she'd even envisioned its environment in the form of a forested clearing.

Morgan was delighted. "That came out of my head!"

Peter was familiar with the tech but he still marveled at its ability to draw out subconscious detail. Brains weren't a bank; they didn't store everything, but the software was very good at rounding out the model.

"That's awesome, Morgan. Now, let's try something a little harder. Can you turn your brain on again?"

Like an astronaut conducting a pre-launch checklist, she nodded, straight-faced.

Normally he'd run tests gradually building in complexity but this time he jumped ahead.

"This time, I uh, want you to think about something your dad's said to you. You don't have to say it out loud." He shot a glance at Pepper, who merely gave him a small smile. "Think about when this was. Where were you? What were you wearing? What did he say, and how did he say it? Can you put it in order? What else was in the room? Go around the memory like you're looking everywhere in a room and memorizing it."

He was half-afraid he was pelting her with too many questions. While her memory skills were developed enough for the device, it was a lot for a not-yet-five-year-old to juggle at once. But she didn't say anything, just sat with a face comically scrunched up from shutting her eyes so tightly.

Data began flooding through the drive. Peter sat and watched it materialize into characters on his screen. He waited patiently so his typing wouldn't disrupt her concentration.

While she sat and thought, Peter couldn't help letting his eyes wander around the living room, across family mementos.

It was just so different. Had Tony relocated here to escape the city? Following the Snap, it would have been full of shell-shocked mourners. When blows were so sudden sometimes the pain came belatedly, like a thunderclap following the lightning flash. The horror must have been worst the day after, when it became clear the disappearances were, in fact, deaths. Every day he would have encountered so many people he must have felt he'd failed.

_What would I have done? _Peter thought suddenly, startling himself.

Well, he'd failed people before too, and probably wasn't done yet.

Eventually the data slowed to a trickle. Peter cut it off after it'd leveled. "Brain off," he said, and Morgan opened her eyes.

Pepper watched him work quietly. Peter felt tense again for a reason he couldn't explain. The data was much more complicated this time and required longer to convert to a viewable format. In the meantime, Morgan toyed with her action figure again, though her interest in it seemed feigned.

Finally Peter looked up. "Um—it's more 2D than anything," he said, "for now. But I can project it. Just to show you."

He picked up the hologram projector again and toyed with it. Light emanated from a lens and Peter looked up to see Tony Stark's face loom above.

Morgan watched with rapt attention. Her mother's hands were tightly entwined in her lap.

In the memory, Mr. Stark was putting Morgan to bed. It must have been very recently. For a four-year-old's recollection the image was quite sharp, though it was imperfect, vague in some areas, unrefined and lacked true three-dimensional modeling. The color was muted. You could see what he looked like and how his voice sounded. That was important; Peter had wanted her to retain that herself rather than having to round it out with computer modeling from archived data.

"I love you 3000," Peter heard her childish voice say, tinny coming from the small speakers.

Tony seemed impressed. 3000 was a high grade, apparently. After telling her to go to bed or he'd sell all her toys, he went out and closed her door behind him.

As memories do, the hologram faded into an obscure, indistinct image and Peter shut it off wordlessly.

The room was hushed. Peter was startled to see tears falling down Pepper's cheeks. He felt uncomfortably like he'd witnessed something private. It seemed a little like eavesdropping.

"Play it again," Morgan commanded him, and Peter dutifully played it back.

After they watched it again Peter said to Morgan, "You can keep those glasses."

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. When you think of something you want to remember, you can put them on and think really hard about it, the way you did just now. Then I'll get the drive back and make it so you can watch them later."

"Okay," said Morgan. She might have started right away to try and think of other pennies to put in the memory bank. Still silent, Pepper nudged her. "Thank you," she added, remembering her manners.

Peter smiled. "Sure."

There was a danger to this kind of technology, of course. Peter was never really sure about the therapeutic benefits of B.A.R.F. He was never tempted to use it himself. When you couldn't actually go back and change anything, what was the point to reliving it and pretending otherwise? It almost seemed another way to kick yourself for roads not taken.

It was easy to get lost in the past, but a child was less susceptible. He knew Pepper would never use the technology to recreate her husband. Once they'd collected a garden of Morgan's memories, she'd give him the glasses.

For the first time he realized how late it'd gotten. The summer evening had grown dark. "Oh geez, I should go," he said quickly after glancing at his watch. The last bus would be leaving before long, and he had two miles to swing before he reached the stop. He disconnected the laptop and hologram projector, leaving the glasses and the drive they were attached to.

Pepper stood up with him, carefully removing Morgan's glasses and setting them on a shelf until they were ready for round two. "I'll walk you out," she told him. Something in her voice was restrained. "Say goodnight to Peter, hon," she said over her shoulder. "Then it's bedtime."

"G'nite," said Morgan, wiggling her little fingers goodbye.

"'Night," he said back.

As he glanced back on his way to the door he saw that Morgan had not yet picked up her action figure, but sat instead concentrating on something they could not see.

The summer evening was pleasant out on the deck. A light breeze ruffled the tops of the trees. As a child Peter had found this sound ominous, but maybe it had meant something else to Tony and Pepper. He could hear an owl hooting.

They walked across the deck to the top of the stairs, where Pepper drifted to a stop. Peter stopped too.

"Um," he said, words sounding flat in the dark air, "So in a few weeks I'll get the drive back—or you can send it, whatever you want—and I'll convert them to a better quality. I thought maybe I'd have to add some archival data to flesh it out, but her memory's pretty good and I might just leave it. It's not, you know, polished, but I think it's more authentic."

Recorded memories were a distant second to the real deal, but repetition was instrumental to memory retention. If Morgan saw the recordings every once in a while, it'd bolster her real recall—he hoped.

Pepper nodded minutely. Her tears had gone and she seemed to study him a moment. Then, without speaking, she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"This is a gift," she whispered over his shoulder. _"Thank you._"

After a long moment she drew back, keeping her hands on his shoulders like Aunt May sometimes did. "What made you think to do this?"

"Oh." Peter shrugged. "Ah, it was just an idea I had. That's all."

It wasn't, and Pepper knew that full well. He felt dumb; she had to know about the plane crash. Richard and Mary Parker had died when their son was no older than Morgan. Mr. Stark would have told her that too.

Pepper wore a bittersweet smile. Just then he knew she was wondering whether he remembered them at all. If she asked, he'd lie and say he did. Why upset her?

It was different with Uncle Ben. Peter could remember the things he'd said and done. In a way, they showed the way forward. So, too, would he remember Tony.

Sometimes Uncle Ben would fondly mention his late brother Richard. Once, when Peter was in fifth grade, Ben had asked if Peter remembered the way his dad would swing him side to side, making a seat from his hands and whirling his cackling son around. Amused by the story, Peter had said no. He never forgot the flash of disappointment that crossed his uncle's face before Ben's usual cheer reasserted itself.

He hadn't wanted that for Morgan, that was all.

"Come see us anytime," Pepper said kindly. "And have fun in Europe. Make the most out of Paris. I _know _there's a girl."

Peter laughed. "Will do."

He went to Europe and came back. It was a hair-raising experience. He did give a girl a flower, even though it wasn't a rose and it was in London, not Paris.

"Hot dogs sound good?" said Pepper over the phone. Morgan had recorded several more memories, and they were ready for conversion. "I got some Nathan's from the store. Relish or no relish?"

"Relish, totally," said Peter. "I'm civilized, aren't I?"

"Hawkeye's kid puts mayonnaise on his," confided Pepper.

"Ugh."

Hot dogs sounded great. He'd catch the bus upstate later, right after his date with MJ. He was going to take her swinging for the first time.

.

.

(I actually don't like relish. I put ketchup on my hot dogs)


End file.
